


Cabin Musings

by TheHeroOfHeroes



Series: Cabin Fluff [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes
Summary: What this short story portrays may or may not happen in in my main story, Adventure of A Lifetime. I attempted to portray Hyrule as a demiromantic or a grayromantic while in a gay relationship.Follow up to Cabin Fever. As Hyrule enjoys a warm cabin getaway with his boyfriend, he contemplates the relationship and how his boyfriend makes him feel.
Relationships: Hyrule & OC (Linked Universe)
Series: Cabin Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cabin Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kishis_Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishis_Mischief/gifts).



> Another gift for my friend Kishis-Mischief and a follow up to Cabin Fever. I attempted to portray Hyrule as a demiromantic or a grayromantic while in a gay relationship. This does not necessarily reflect anything that is going to happen in my main story, Adventure of A Lifetime. What this short story portrays may or may not happen in that story's timeline. I am abhorred at the lack of gay Hyrule so this is my first attempt to remedy this! This was an interesting challenge to write, as I was attempting to keep Hyrule on the aromantic spectrum while still giving him a loving relationship that works for him.
> 
> Also, please check out Mischief's wonderful artwork they have been working on by visiting their Tumblr at https://kishis-mischief.tumblr.com/

“Link, wake up! Come look!”

The Traveler opened his eyes to the sound of his cabin-mate’s voice. The ginger-haired man who had gently shaken him awake was eagerly pointing towards the windowed double-doors to their balcony. Hyrule sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Quickly realizing what the man was gesturing to, Hyrule excitedly jumped out of the warmth of their cozy bed and out to the balcony, ignoring the dull ache in his gut from inadvertently throwing himself into the doorknobs in his haste.

It was snowing heavily outside. Despite being in the mountains of the Hebra region in Wild’s Hyrule, there did not seem to be a significant amount of wind today, allowing the flurries to fall gently onto the ground and to nestle in the branches of the evergreen trees. The humble hero was beside himself with bewilderment, feeling mesmerized as he watched the snowfall, a big smile gracing his face. Aside from seeing the snowy peaks of far off mountains, Hyrule had never experienced snow before, only having a vague idea of what it was like through stories collected in his travels. Despite being the “Traveler Hero,” Hyrule had not spent a great deal of time in the high mountains beyond the snow line.

“Link, you’re going to freeze if you don’t put on something warmer than your pajamas.”

Hyrule turned back to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway with his hands buried in his armpits, desperate to keep his hands warm. Although his boyfriend was also in his sleepwear, the man had the sense to put a pair of Rito-sourced slippers on his feet.

“This is amazing! I’ve never seen snow like this before! Never up close anyway,” Hyrule beamed as snowflakes began quickly accumulating in his messy mop of brunette hair, made even more unruly due to bed-head. He failed to notice his boyfriend’s blush at how cute the hero was being. Stepping onto the accumulated snow on their balcony, Hyrule’s boyfriend pulled the shorter hero into a hug.

“Well I’m happy for you and all, but if you’re planning on staying out here you need to put some warmer clothes on. The last thing I need my boyfriend catching is frostbite.”

Hyrule chuckled. “I wouldn’t let that happen. I’ve got my Fire spell to warm up with!”

“On a wooden balcony? Attached to a wooden cabin? Surrounded by wooden trees? You’re just as bad as Wild. No wonder you two are always the ones getting into shenanigans,” Hyrule’s boyfriend questioned with a teasing tone. Hyrule’s freckled ears slightly drooped as he realized how ridiculous he just sounded, giving his boyfriend a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment.

“Come on, let’s get dressed and then we’ll have some fun outside.”

=====

It did not take long for Hyrule and his boyfriend to throw on their clothing. Having stopped by Rito Village before arriving at the cabins, Wild and The Historian made sure everyone in their party had well-insulated garments. Hyrule’s boyfriend helped the adorably clumsy hero with the Snowquill Headdress, neatly tucking the winged headpiece into the brunette’s fluffy hair behind his ears.

“There. Now let’s get going!” Hyrule’s boyfriend suggested, earning a happy face from the hero. Stepping out into the snow-covered cabin grounds, they could see the others had already come out of their cabins. They were quick to see that a fierce snowball fight had broken out thanks to Wind and Wild. Grinning mischievously at each other, the two decided to join the fray.

=====

Sitting in a squash armchair near the roaring fireplace, Hyrule reveled in the relaxed comfort of his dry pajama bottoms with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. He had just taken a hot bath and was now curled up in the armchair, watching the snow continue to fall outside. He found the armchair relaxing after several hours of playing in the snow, and Hyrule was glad that his anxieties seemed to melt away in the warm comfort of the cabin.

Something about having a snowball fight with his brothers gave Hyrule a warm, fuzzy feeling in his belly, as if they were getting a piece of their childhood back. The Traveler had noticed how every incarnation like himself could not stop smiling and laughing as they pelted each other with snow. Wild had managed to sneak up behind Twilight and dump a handful of snow down the Rancher’s Snowquill tunic, leading to lots of raucous laughter as Twilight sought revenge on his protégé. Even Time had dropped his stoic demeaner to join in the fun, acting like an overgrown kid as he plastered Warriors’ face with a huge snowball, causing the scarfed hero to grumble something about “still a gremlin.”

“You made hot chocolate, Link?”

Hyrule, brought out of his silent reverie, turned at the sound of his real name. His boyfriend had just finished taking a bath, wearing only a towel around his waist as his defined, heavily freckled chest and his abdominals were on full display. Hyrule began to feel a slight warmth in his cheeks spreading. He frequently forgot how attractive his boyfriend was.

“Yeah, I made you some too. It’s next to the stove.” Hyrule pointed to the counter next to the wood stove still hot with red embers.

“Thank you, hon.”

Hyrule felt his blush grow as his boyfriend turned to prepare a mug of hot chocolate for himself. He was still not accustomed to nicknames aside when the others call him Hyrule. Having a boyfriend, or having a relationship in general, was quite unexpected. Because of his formative years in relative solitude, it was an adjustment to having someone so close all the time, even closer than Hyrule’s brothers. Admittedly being the young man that he is, Hyrule certainly felt carnal attraction to certain people about as much as anyone else typically would, but he did not feel much in the way of romance towards anyone and never really spent time dwelling on it, mostly due to being focused on survival and keeping his blood out of the hands of Ganon’s malicious beasts. It was not until Hyrule witnessed the close bond growing between Warriors and The Historian that Hyrule began to question himself and his desires.

The Traveler stared pensively at his boyfriend’s back as the redhead poured some sugar into his mug of hot chocolate. It has only been three weeks since his boyfriend asked to date him, having met the man in Hyrule’s era only a few months ago. After hearing reports of a hoard of monsters headed towards the Town of Ruto, the heroes had hurried to stop the creatures from ransacking the village. By the time they reached the outskirts of Ruto, the group found Hyrule’s boyfriend holding the monsters back singlehandedly with a halberd. Thankful for the heroes’ assistance, Hyrule’s boyfriend treated them to food and drink at the local tavern. Impressed with the man’s skills and because of the man’s family lineage as loyal knights, Time invited the man to accompany them on their quest to solve the mystery of the Dark Gates and the black blood. During their subsequent travels, Hyrule found he and the man shared far more in common than either could have anticipated, and after months of skirting around each other, the ginger-haired man finally pulled Hyrule aside to admit his feelings for the Traveler. Oblivious to the man’s prior, more subtle attempts to catch the hero’s eye, Hyrule was taken aback by the revelation. Gradually, his boyfriend came to understand Hyrule arguably better than anyone in his life, much to the chagrin of Legend.

Hyrule let out a muted sigh as his boyfriend taste-tested the hot chocolate, stifling a giggle when a disgusted frown appeared on his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Added too much sugar?” Hyrule teased. His boyfriend gave a pout back.

“Yeah I think I ruined it, and that was the last of the batch you made.”

With a smile, Hyrule uncurled himself out of his armchair, deciding he could make his boyfriend another batch of hot chocolate.

“Here, since I wanted another cup anyway, I’ll make us some more while you go put on some clothes,” Hyrule said with a smile.

“Thank you, Link,” his boyfriend said warmly, gently patting his shoulder as he left to grab his pajamas.

Hyrule set about boiling some more water, starting with adding another small log to the wood stove’s fire. He felt happy, but he also could not help feeling a sense of uncertainty in his newfound relationship. His boyfriend seemed to be a very patient person but was also more affectionate than what Hyrule felt he could reciprocate. It was not that Hyrule could not show affection, but being romantic and so close all the time simply made him feel nervous and boxed in. He recalled how relieved he felt after they had sat down and talked about their relationship. Although timid about the topic, Hyrule plucked up the courage to reveal his lack of feeling romance deeply.

_“Do you care for me?” Hyrule’s boyfriend asked._

_“Of course, I do! I’ve never been closer to anyone in my life and I care deeply for you!” Hyrule said, feeling tears of frustration begin to form around his eyelids as his fists clenched._

_“Do you love me?” his boyfriend continued. It took Hyrule a moment to look deep down in his heart before he could answer truthfully._

_“Y-yes… I do. Have for a while now, even before you asked to date me. I-I just don’t know if it’s the love you need and that scares me…” He felt strong arms wrap around him._

_“Then that’s all that matters,” his boyfriend whispered in his ear. “Express your love in whatever way makes sense. I just want you to be happy and to know that you make me feel happy every day.”_

Stirring the hot chocolate mix into their mugs, Hyrule continued pondering how he stumbled into such a comfortable relationship. He still felt apprehensive, but Hyrule began to realize that, although he still mostly lacked much of an interest in romantic feelings, what he felt for his boyfriend was exceptional. The companionship his boyfriend gave him, the right amounts of love and affection, while respecting Hyrule’s need for freedom, all culminated in a sense of comfort and belonging that Hyrule reckoned would be as close to romance as he would get, and that was perfectly okay. He did not need to feel romance for anyone, only the closeness and companionship with the boyfriend that has entrusted him with something rare and precious.

“Hey, how’s the hot chocolate coming?”

Hyrule felt pale, muscular arms wrap warmly around his torso with hands rubbing up and down his stomach as a gentle kiss landed on Hyrule’s exposed neck, making the Traveler smile.

“It’s coming. Did you get your clothes on?”

“Well I figured pajama bottoms were okay since you’re wearing only pajama bottoms too,” Hyrule’s boyfriend said, pressing himself into Hyrule’s freckled back while caressing the battle scar on his hero boyfriend’s lower abdomen. Hyrule could not help his giggles from how ticklish his boyfriend’s touches felt.

“I agreed we can cuddle a bit later… hon.”

“I know, but I needed to remind you that you’re loved just the way you are,” his boyfriend whispered before taking his mug of hot chocolate. “Thank you for making more, by the way.”

“You’re welcome!” Hyrule said happily, as he joined his boyfriend near the fireplace.


End file.
